Making the First Move
by AkibasOmega
Summary: Tom Riddle woke up as a second-year Slytherin. He knew that this would be a new opportunity to gain a better power base. Tom was just waiting for his human horcrux to arrive, then he would begin by making sure no harm came to his precious object. However, Hadrian Potter is not what he expected. Nervous, shy and abused by muggles, Tom had his work cut out for him.
1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere in the great hall was the same from when he'd been a boy, well the first time anyway. Tom wasn't sure how it happened, all he knew was that the night he tried to kill the baby, his magic had rebounded off the child and back at him. Before he disappeared, he had seen a piece of his soul place itself in the infant. But that wasn't the point, it seemed like time had reversed itself. He was once again a student at Hogwarts, the difference, Dumbledore was now the Headmaster. However, he was a second year, thankfully he didn't have to go through the sorting again. Not that he would have ended up in any other house but Slytherin, being the founders heir and all that. Turning away from the head table, he watched as Professor Mcgonagall led the new first years into the school, though he was really looking for one particular boy. Tom was disappointed to see that the blood traitor and muggleborn were surrounding him, that would definitely be changing when he got a hold of his precious horcrux.

Tom tuned out most of the sorting, he only cared about where Hadrian ended up. He needed to distract the boy, make sure he got into Slytherin somehow. He heard the P's start so he turned to the front.

"Parkinson, Pansy."

The pug-like girl stepped forward confidently, Tom smirked upon seeing a future Death Eater, Parkinson's girl would go far.

The hat chuckled before announcing, "Slytherin!"

The house clapped for the girl, seeing as her family had been in the snake den for as long as they'd been established. He watched her sit next to the Malfoy heir, grimacing at the way the other Slytherins deferred to whatever the insolent brat wanted. That would definitely have to change, once he had his horcrux beside him.

"Potter, Hadrian."

He must have spaced out, because the sudden silence drew his gaze, as he watched a shy boy step up to the chair. Tom made sure to stare at the younger boy, until finally catching his gaze and holding it. Nodding slightly to the boy and even smiling softly, though no one else would get the same treatment. He felt warmth when Hadrian returned his smile with a timid one of his own. He'd have to help the boy with self-esteem, weren't his relatives spoiling him?

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat barked.

Everyone in the hall jumped before starting to whisper to each other. But Tom just smiled encouragingly, before motioning the boy in the seat beside him. Basically ignoring the rest of the hall in favor of talking to his walking horcrux.

"Hello, my name is Tom." He smiled politely.

The other boy looked at him shyly. "H-hello, I'm Har-harry P-potter. It's n-nice to meet y-you."

Tom inwardly grimaced, what had cause the small boy to act like this? "Are you alright? You don't have to be afraid of anyone here. We are all Slytherins, and we take care of each other."

He noticed Hadrian looking over his shoulder before folding in on himself, as if he expected to get hit. "Everyone keeps looking at me, and i don't want to be more of a freak than i already am."

That one word seemed to freeze Tom in place, especially since he was intimately familiar with it. "Had-"

"What are you doing in this house Potter? You should just go back to your blood traitor friend and his mudblood girlfriend." A voice sneered from behind Tom, making Harry flinch away from them.

Tom could hear other students at their table agreeing with the Malfoy heir, making their own snide remarks. It was pissing the second year off, making his magic go crazy. However, he noticed the flaring of his magic seemed to calm Harry, made him almost look drunk on it. He would have fun teaching the boy everything he knew, before claiming him as his own.

"What was that you insolent brat?" Tom snarled, before standing to face the younger blonde.

"How dare you! When i te-"

"Tell your father? Is that all your good at? I would be ashamed to have you as an heir. Can't think for yourself, or solve your own problems when you try to start them. How pitiful, though i believe that i will notify your father for you, would that be adequate?" Tom sneered in a diplomatic way.

"Who do you think you are?" The blonde sneered back, not paying any attention to the veiled threat Tom had just layered against him.

"Thomas Salazar, the heir of Slytherin. Charmed, Mr. Malfoy. Now, what is your problem with Hadrian?" Tom almost smirked when he felt his _carissime_ grab onto his robes.

"He rejected my offer of friendship over that blood traitor. You shouldn't let him hang all over you, he's pathetic." Draco leveled his sneer towards Hadrian, causing the boy to whimper and bury himself in the back of Toms robes.

Tom hissed, before turning to look at Hadrian. "Did you really turn him down, _Paulo Anguis_?"

Hadrian shook his head, "I w-was going to be friends, but then R-ron butted in. H-he rejected the offer. I-i'm s-sorry." By the end, his voice was shaking so much, he could barely get any words out.

Tom stared at Hadrian for a moment, before wrapping his magic around the boy. "Well, there you have it Mr. Malfoy. I would _suggest_, that you rethink your approach when addressing Hadrian from now on."

With that he sat back down next to the anxious eleven year old, leaving most of the table stunned that the Slytherin heir would stand up for a half-blood, but knew better than to question him. Most of the table respected the young wizard, who was a prodigy in his own way, and they wondered what Hadrian would be like. The silence dissipated soon, and the hall filled with the excited chatter of students, but Tom only had eyes on the fidgety figure next to him.

"Are you alright Hadrian? You haven't eaten anything." He commented softly, not pulling anyones attention to them.

The boy fidgeted more before whispering, "_Freaks_ don't get food."

Tom had to clench his fist as he kept his raging magic locked within himself, though he noticed the younger boy flinching slightly beside him, therefore making him calm down. "You aren't a _freak_ Hadrian, do you understand?"

Said eleven year-old just shrugged, "How can i not be? What else is there to be, for someone like me."

A dark, but soft chuckle left Tom. The boy was like a blank slate, just waiting to be molded, and Tom certainly had plans for the boy. "You can be anything you want to be. Your a wizard now, anything is possible. If you ever need anything, i'd be more than happy to help you, if i can. We are _friends_ now, correct?"

Tom knew it had sunk in when the boy shot up, a look of hope clear in his eyes, the _paulo anguis_ was so easy to read. And though Tom knew it was low and slightly petty, he would use any means necessary to enthrall Hadrian and make sure the boy stuck by him. No one else was allowed to have to him.

"You want to be _friends_ with _me_?" the reply was timid in nature, almost as if the speaker was afraid it was all a joke.

"Of course, why wouldn't i?" Tom asked haughtily. Honestly, the boy was making this entirely to easy. It was almost as if the boy was starved for affection, of any kind gesture and apparently touch was apart of that, with how tightly the boy was clutching his robes.

"Uncle Vernon told me _freaks_ weren't allowed to have friends, and Dudley always bullies anyone trying to be nice to me, or they all tell lies so people think i'm a degenerate." The confession made Tom's blood boil and he wanted to curse someone very badly.

"Is that your family? Are they like us?" Tom bit out.

Hadrian flinched again, but not as bad this time. "It's my Aunts family. They are _normal_ people, they hate me. Anytime something _freakish_ would happen-" the ravenette cut off abruptly, shivering in memory of something.

Tom sighed. Muggles, oh how he hated them, moreso now than ever before. But at least he had a good starting point for his _paulo anguis_. He would groom the boy to rely on him, and never want to disappoint him. "Well, we are the same. Apart of noble bloodlines with unique gifts, so eat as much as you can. I'll help as much as you'll let me. I hope we become _great_ friends."

Hadrian stared at him for a moment, before smiling softly and nodding. Piling small portions of everything onto his plate, before eating. Tom watched for a moment before looking towards the front of the hall, where two of his Death Eaters were sitting, staring at the boy next to him. He would have to talk to them, let them know he was alive and well, that Potter was not to be harmed under any circumstance. Should anything happen to his horcrux he would be greatly displeased. He would need to gather the other items in which he placed pieces of himself, he would gift most of them to Hadrian over time, as small courting gifts. Plus he knew that the presence of his other soul pieces would bring some comfort to the small boy, since he held a piece himself.

"I'd like to be friends. I've never had one before." A soft voice stated beside Tom, drawing him from his thoughts.

A smug smirk graced his face for a second, before something softer replaced it when he turned towards Hadrian. "Of course, it'll be my pleasure. Would you like me to walk with you to the dorms after dinner?"

He had wondered if Hadrian would be able to walk with the rest of his year without becoming a stuttering mess. It was something they would be working on, no doubt a side effect of being raised by abusive muggles.

"You don't have to." came the boys reply.

Tom just sighed, "Hadrian, i want you to be honest with me, always. I won't ever be mad at you for speaking your mind. You are safe here, however i will be most displeased if you lie to me. In return, i promise to always be truthful with you." Well, as truthful as he wanted to be, it wouldn't do to eventually mentally scar the child with some of the things he would be doing.

"Alright. Please come with me." the tone was soft, almost fearful of rejection.

Before Tom could reply, the headmaster stood and everyone quieted in order to listen to him better.

"Now that everyone has eaten, and has socialized, there are a few things that need to be discussed. Mr. Filch has asked me to inform everyone that the Forbidden Forest is absolutely off limits to every student, along with several other places and items which can be found on his door. The Third floor corridor is also off limits to all students, who do not wish to die a most unfortunate death. Now, Prefects please show the first years to the common rooms, and we will see everyone for breakfast tomorrow!"

The Great Hall erupted into activity as two students from each table stood and gathered their first years. Tom stood and waited for Hadrian to join him, smiling to himself when the small boy clung to him, using him as a shield of sorts from everyone else. Tom didn't understand why this action pleased him so much, made his magic hum smugly. But it was a step in the right direction, Hadrian was seeking protection and comfort from him. All Tom had to do was use that, and make it second nature to the small Ravenette. As they walked at the back of the pack, Tom shared small facts or funny tidbits with his horcrux, feeling a sense of pride when he was able to pull a happy or positive response from the timid boy.

However, Tom noticed the easy-going nature between them dissipated as soon as they stepped into the Slytherin Common room. It was filling with a few snakes from each year, and all the new firsties. Apparently his _paulo anguis_ disliked crowds, or people staring at him. Though he could see that most of the gazes were curious, only a few were hostile and he would enjoy dealing with them personally. No one would hurt his _paulo anguis_, Hadrian Potter was off limits to everyone in the great house of Slytherin.

Before Tom could say anything to calm the smaller boy down, the Prefects called the first years attention to the front. "Alright, settle down everyone. There are a few rules that you must be made aware of. Number one, we are Slytherins, this means that the other three houses don't like us much. So, don't go anywhere by yourselves. If you have a problem with another Slytherin, address it in the Common room or privately, do not settle disputes in view of the other house. We are united. Number two, if you feel the need to bully someone, be Slytherin about it. Don't get caught, don't leave evidence that could lead back to you. Number three, if you have any questions that your housemates can't answer, feel free to ask a prefect or head-boy/girl. And finally, if you are being bullied or abused please don't be afraid of bringing this up to someone. A prefect, a professor or our Head of House, we are all here to help and guide you."

As soon as the two had finished speaking, the Common room door opened up and their head of house walked in. Tom saw the moment he registered the second year standing beside the smaller first year, a look of hate and disgust aimed at the ravenette. Tom knew he'd need to have a discussion with Snape about the boy, he would not allow the older wizard to bully his consort-to-be.

"Have they been informed of the rules?" The professor asked.

"Yes professor Snape." came two replies.

The dark figure turned towards the small group of first years, sneering in disdain. "I am your head of house, Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master. I expect you all to behave properly outside of these walls. I expect passing grades from all of you, and if i hear so much as a negative remark from the other professors regarding your actions, you will not like the consequences."

Though Tom knew it was meant for the first years, the Professor was staring directly at Hadrian, causing the smaller boy to flinch and cling tighter to Tom while hiding himself from view. That final action decided that tonight, his potion master would be reminded of his place, even if he was trapped in his twelve year old body. Without another word from the taller man, he spun and exited the room through a side door. Everyone dispersed, with a warning that first years would be going to bed by eight.

The Slytherin Heir grinned as he dragged the smaller boy towards a plush Emerald chaise lounge, before reclining himself on it, waiting for the ravenette to do the same. However he was surprised when to boy sat himself on the floor, back rigid with five inches of space between him and the furniture.

"Hadrian, you can sit on the chaise with me, if you'd like." The pre-teen spoke gently, knowing that the younger boy was like a skittish animal.

Hopeful green eyes stared back at him, before dulling slightly as a shudder wracked his body. "_Freaks_ aren't allowed on the furniture. Uncle Vernon will beat me if i touch something for _normal_ people."

Even though it was muttered, Tom heard it all and it made his blood lust rise. "Hadrian, you are not a _freak_, remember we are all the same here. We all have magic, your _muggle_ family is the worst sort. _We_ are gifted with powers that they could only dream of, i don't _ever_ want to hear you call yourself a _freak_, do you understand?"

Hadrian was staring at him wide-eyed, unsure why the sudden thought of disappointing this boy made him hurt. But he nodded all the same. "I-i'll try, Tom. P-please don't b-be made at m-me."

Tom smiled softly, how easy it was to manipulate the small child with a few kind words and actions. Now for the final piece, "Oh Hadrian, I'm not _mad_ at you, I am however _disappointed_."

The older pre-teen watched with sadistic glee as the smaller boy flinched from his position on the floor, his head facing the floor in what Tom would guess was shame. He also took notice of the small shaking in the boys shoulders, and assumed that the boy was crying. Tom let Hadrian wallow in the self-depreciating despair of shame for a few minutes before schooling his features and kneeling down beside the younger boy, it was time to give the boy something to grab onto, some kind of hope.

"If you are a freak, then so am i. Do you think i'm a _freak_, Hadrian?" His voice soft, compelling.

"Your the first person to be my friend." Hadrian flushed a slight pink, probably from embarrassment.

Tom smirked to himself, "Then don't disappoint me."

Hadrian nodded enthusiastically, before yawning suddenly. The stress of the day seems to have caught up with the smaller boy. "I promise Tom."

Tom allowed the younger boy to curl up against him, even allowed his magic to curl around the ravenette, who just sighed in contentment before relaxing completely. He could feel the other Slytherins staring at them in wonder, knowing exactly what had just happened, even though they couldn't hear the conversation. Gathering the too small body, he moved them up onto the chaise, letting the boy settle before motioning over one of the older boys that he knew would be loyal to him.

"Yes, my King?" Marcus Flint bowed to the heir, sneaking a glance at the smaller body curled into him.

Tom sighed, even though he knew that others would be interested in his _paulo anguis_, he didn't have to like it. "Please settle Hadrian in my room, and keep an eye on him. I need to have a word with Professor Snape."

Flint nodded, gently gathering the smaller boy to him, and made his way to the second year dorms. Once Tom could no longer see them, he stood and left the common room the same way Snape had. It was time to put his Death Eaters in their place, and set some new standards. Starting with Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I do NOT own Harry Potter or it's characters. I ONLY own the plot to this story.**

Tom stood in the door watching as his "spy" read some book. He shut the door rather loudly, smirking when the older man jumped, before turning his icy glare on him.

"What are you doing in here Salazar? I did not give you permission to enter." Snape sneered, rising from his chair.

Tom walked closer, smirk still in place. "Come now Severus, surely you recognize your Master."

It was thrilling to watch how much paler the older male got, before trying to seem indifferent. "I have no idea what your talking about. Now, get out."

Drawing his Yew wand, Tom pointed it at the Potions Master. "_Crucio"_

The same sadistic gleem entered Tom's eyes as he watched the male writhe on the floor, pained whimpers filled the sitting room. Cancelling it prematurely, Tom took a seat in the chair opposite the one Snape had occupied. He waited while the man collected himself, and then sat opposite.

"My Lord" Snape bowed, taking his seat. "How?"

"Did you really think that a mere infant would defeat me, regardless of what that buffoon Dumbledore believes? Though i am curious about something." Tom watched Snape closely.

"What would that be, My Lord?" the other man asked.

"Did you really think it would change anything, when you ran to tell Dumbledore that i was targeting the Potters?"

Snape froze, face filling with terror. "My Lord, I wa-"

"I don't care what your excuses are. How dare you betray me to that man! _I_ am your Lord, not that ancient fool!" Tom hissed out, eyes flickering from behind the glamour.

"I had to try and save her." Snape tried to plead.

"I told you i would try and spare her, which i did! But she wouldn't move out of the way, she begged me to kill her instead of the child. I am a _Dark Lord_, i don't make deal with anyone unless it benefits me, though i did try." Tom reigned in his temper, though he knew to never trust the man in front of him again.

Snape grimaced before schooling his expression, he obviously hadn't known what happened. "How are you here? Like this?"

Tom snorted, "To be honest, I have no idea. I did try to kill the child, obviously, but the spell rebounded and hit me. I was a shade, until last year when i suddenly gained consciousness in this body."

It seemed to appease the older male, "What of the boy? Everyone saw the two of you interacting together. What will you do about Dumbledore? Surely he must be aware of who you are?"

A dark chuckle escaped from the pre-teen, "Dumbledore is a fool. He doesn't know me, I go by Thomas Salazar these days, he only knew me as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Besides, i could always just transfer to another school, therefore expanding my reach even furthur. So i'm sure, that even if he knows who i am, he would want me where he can keep an eye on my movements. "

Snape nodded, "And the boy?"

The smug grin that spread across his face cause Snape to flinch, "He is off limits. No one is to harm him, if they do, I will kill them."

Snape seemed to be shocked, "May i ask why?"

Tom thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. "The why is unimportant as of now. Perhaps if you earn back my trust i will tell you. For now, you are nothing more than a double agent with your own agenda and a Potion Master. Which is your only use to me at this time."

A grimace plastered itself on the older wizards face, making him seem far older than he was. "Is there anything you need of me?"

The question brought Hadrian to Toms mind. The boy was very small and definitely malnourished. It was perfectly clear that the stunted growth would be permanent, but perhaps the malnutrition could be reversed? But then, that's what he had a Potions Master for.

"Is there currently a potion that can reverse the effects of malnutrition?"

The Potions Master sat straighter in his chair, "There are two that have to be used at the same time. They also have to be taken for a certain amount of time in order to fix the damage. Why has this student not come to me personally?"

Tom just smiled at the man, sometimes people were blind. "Because you scare them. The poor snakling would probably stutter too much to even get a word out. Perhaps they would faint. Either way, their fear of you would prevent them from speaking to you directly, thus they wouldn't receive the help needed."

Snape sagged in his chair, obviously the pre-teen was talking about one of the first years, since the other grades were already used to the way he acted. "How long has the malnutrition been happening? The length will determine how long they have to take the potions."

Thinking over his answer, obviously wondering if giving away the time period would tell the man who they were speaking of. "At least ten years."

His potion master seemed to freeze, before standing abruptly. "Would you show me this mystery student? I really should run a diagnostic on them, that way i can fix any other effects of abuse."

Tom stood, "I'll go run the diagnostic and bring you the results. I do not want you frightening the little snake."

The pre-teen smiled as he felt the potion master's gaze follow him out of the room. But hurried to his room, noticing that Flint was sitting beside his bed, reading. Though he didn't like leaving his new treasure with anyone that didn't wear his mark _and_ have his complete trust, he knew that Flint wouldn't let him down. After all, the last three or four generations of the boys family had sworn fealty to the current Dark Lord. Tom knew that Flint would swear loyalty to him, perhaps if Flint showed his capability he'd be assigned to watch over his little snake when he had to be away.

"Has he woken?" Tom asked suddenly.

Flint with held the flinch, but stood quickly, his wand in hand. "Jeez, you surprised me Tom. But no, just some whimpering i think, from a nightmare by my guess."

Tom nodded, "Would you wait outside for a moment?"

Flint nodded before leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Tom sighed, his masks falling away as he looked the small boy over. Muttering the spell to himself, he waved his wand over the small figure. It took five minutes before a parchment popped out of thin air in front of Tom. He quickly snatched it out of the air, after making sure that his snaklets name wasn't anywhere to be found, he left the room and informed Flint to wait with the boy until he returned. Though he disliked leaving anyone alone with the boy, it was better than leaving him by himself.

Knocking on the door this time, Tom waited for it to open.

Snape answered quickly. "Well?"

Tom just silently handed over the parchment. "I don't know what it says, i'm sure if i read it my magic would destroy the castle. Just brew what is needed and find me when it's ready."

Dropping the privacy ward, the older wizard nodded, retreating back into his chambers. Tom sighed before turning to face the Common room. Most of Slytherin was there, except the first years, who were all in their rooms. It was time he set a new guideline for his house.

"Silence." He waited five minutes for the noise to stop, "I want to make one thing perfectly clear! If anyone from this house so much as harms Hadrian in anyway, i will end you. In whatever manner i see fit. He is under my protection, make sure it spreads to those that aren't in attendance."

Leaving the silence of the large room, Tom returned to his own and dismissed Flint. It was certainly shaping up to be an interesting year already. He couldn't wait for Yule break, he had some muggles to hunt down and kill. After all, he wasn't about to let _anyone_ get away with hurting what was his, and Hadrian Potter was _his_.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I do NOT own Harry Potter or its characters. I ONLY own the plot to this story.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The weeks seemed to pass by in a blur, Tom watched as Hadrian slowly made friends within their own house. The older snakes were becoming very fond of the shy boy. Hadrian still stuttered from time to time, when he felt pressured or the teachers were focusing on him. And true to his word, he hadn't asked Snape what each of the five potions did, but he could tell that they were doing their job. Along with the fact that he made sure the smaller boy ate his fill and then some, even if the boy complained. Tom was also giddy, on the inside, when Hadrian asked him for things. Be it help with assignments, though the boy was as much a genius as himself; or permission to hang out with other kids from any house, though he made sure to send an older Slytherin to chaperone if he couldn't; to random objects or trinkets, mostly because he'd never owned anything other than his school supplies. Though Tom was aware that Hadrian had his own money, it just felt like a win.

Tom was very pleased with the results, his power-base was growing and he had access to the younger generation. Just ready for someone to lead them, at least until _Voldemort_ returned. The now 13-year-old snorted, if he ever made his public com back he was definitely changing his name. How stupid he'd been when thinking of some code name, but that was a while yet, he had something new to focus on. Even though Hadrian was sort of depending on him more, it seemed as if his _paulo anguis_ was branching out, leaving the nest in other words. This was not something that he could tolerate, even if he had to play on a few of the boys insecurities. Some would call him cruel and he's fine with that, but Hadrian was _his_, he didn't want to share the boy with everyone. Especially if the other people weren't loyal to him. He honestly couldn't tell how Hadrian would take that introduction, but he had time to prepare his little snake.

Tomorrow was his _paulo anguis' _first Samhain, he had ordered a half dozen catalogs from Gringotts that he'd been assured would update themselves weekly. He knew it was probably very early to start a traditional courtship, but they had six years together, Tom needed the snakelet to accept him before his graduation. That way he could start a major reform on his forces and Hadrian would be his completely, making him unstoppable. Especially since the citizens of Wizarding Britain were little more than sheep, following their hero blindly. He knew that Hadrian would probably help if Tom just asked, but that was a back up plan. Even though tomorrow was a day to celebrate, tonight he had a mission to play on his _Carissime _insecurities in his favor.

Tom walked into the Common room to find a group of fifth year girls fawning all over the charm bracelet Tom had gifted him last week. The teen also knew that the ravenette was oblivious to what the gifts would come to recognize, at least until Tom felt he was ready for the next step in their relationship. Making eye contact with the soon to be pre-teen, Tom made his way over, a plan already forming in his mind.

"Hello Hadrian, how are you today?" He asked politely, seating himself beside the boy.

Hadrian blushed softly, "I'm alright, a bit overwhelmed i think. People have been asking a lot about the bracelet you got me, even though i love it. But everyone wants to hangout tonight, would it be al-"

Tom fake growled, "What? Again? That's every day this week! Well, whatever. Do whatever you want to Hadrian, _i don't care_. See you around." He'd made sure to emphasize the last six words. Before standing in faux irritation, and stomping off to his rooms.

Once he was inside and his privacy ward was up, Tom started cackling. It had been almost to easy to play on the budding devotion Hadrian was developing. But he needed Hadrian to focus on him and school, no one else, since there would never be anyone else. The hurt, horrified and desolate look in the younger boys eyes had sent a flutter of sadistic glee and guilt through him and it was addictive. He knew positively that Hadrian would go to his little group tonight, but the only thing on his mind would be Tom. The teen was sure of it, the ravenette would be thinking about their friendship and if he really was being neglectful of Tom, before he realized he hadn't meant to make the older boy feel that way since they knew how it felt due to their childhood.

Pulling out the assorted catalogs he browsed through them, before ordering a number of items for his little snake. Since Tom would be sure to forgive the younger boy, especially since Hadrian would flush with embarrassment before turning into a sniveling, teary-eyed pile of goo that latched on Tom. Tom fell asleep shortly after, a smirk still on his face.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a week later that Hadrian approached him, Tom hadn't expected his consort-to-be to take that long. But sure enough a light knock was heard, Tom sat himself in his favorite chair, it only sat two comfortably if one was curled on the others lap.

"Enter" he called.

The door opened slightly before Hadrian's head popped through, he looked extremely nervous. "T-tom? Could I s-speak to you?"

Tom could immediately tell that something other than their fight was affecting the boy and he cursed. No wonder it had taken the boy so long. "If you must."

The boy hurried in, coming to stand in front of him. Glancing back at the door apprehensively, before throwing himself onto Toms lap. "P-please don't h-hate me T-tom. I di-didn't realize i-i'd b-been spending s-so much time *insert sob* i neg-neglected you. S-so s-s-sorry, please."

The whole apology had been filled and/or interrupted by sobs, the tears having fallen before he'd even closed the door. Tom started soothing the boy a while later, running his fingers through the softest hair. He wondered what could cause his _Carissime_ so much distress, the Slytherin house better not have been involved.

"I forgive you Hadrian, dearest. I'm simply not enough for you anymore, you need more people to entertain you. I had hoped i'd always be your number one priority since you are mine. But it was nice, while it was there." Tom knew his words would have their desired effect.

"No! Please, y-you're my b-best friend Tom. You'll always b-be my number one priority. Please, please don't leave me. D-don't leave me alone e-ever again." Hadrian's sobs had started a new at that point.

Tom frowned, just what on earth had happened in one week. "Hadrian, dear one. Please calm down and tell me what has happened."

The younger boy tried to calm himself, so Tom continued running his fingers through the silky hair. "The other students noticed that you were ignoring me all week. I tried to tell some of them that we were still friends, but i guess some of the girls heard our argument and leaked it to the other students. Everyone's been so mean! T-tom i didn't mean to, b-but i got s-scared when a group was closing in on me. It was an a-accident and now everyone thinks i'm e-evil!"

Tom could barely hear the last word because the pre-teen let out a wail of despair. "Hadrian," Tom waited a few moments, before repeating himself until Hadrian responded to him.

"Y-yes?" The ravenette sniffled, turning his watery Avada Kedavra eyes towards Tom.

"What happened exactly, _Carissime_? Why do the other student believe you to be evil? Who has been bullying you little snake?" Tom hissed to the younger boy, still stroking his hair.

Hadrian too a deep breathe, burrowing himself in Toms clothes and Magic. "During a duel in DADA, Professor Malfoy's assistant summoned a snake through some spell, but couldn't control it. I started speaking to it, i thought i was talking in English, but apparently it's something called Parseltongue. Then, when Professor Malfoy banished it everyone was shouting and yelling. I didn't know what was happening."

Tom cooed to the small boy, "What else?"

"Madam Pomfrey said i turned into a snake and she had to feed me a potion." The boy whimpered, "Ever since that duel, everyone's been so horrible. The people i thought were my friends were cruel! You were right, they were using me. I p-promise to listen from now on."

The grin that appeared on the older boys face was positively sadistic. Though he hated that his _paulo anguis_ was hurting, the other students had done a lot of the work for him. Now he just needed to expand on it slowly. How had he not heard of this happening? "How long has this been going on?"

Hadrian sniffled a little, burrowing further into Tom, "Since the day after our fight."

Tom hissed, causing the smaller boy to flinch, he grabbed Hadrian's face roughly. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore. You never looked at me, or said anything. So i didn't want to bother you." Hadrian whimpered.

Releasing his jaw, Tom sighed. He'd done too good of a job. "I was waiting for you to cool down and be open to talking. Anyway, what made you seek me out today?"

Hadrian whimpered again, flinching softly. "I needed your help."

Tom rolled his eyes, honestly his little snake was still to timid. "With? Please tell me _Carissime_."

All of a sudden, the boy seemed to deflate against him, and pained whimpers filled his room. "I hurt so bad Tom. I couldn't go to Pomfrey, she would have asked a lot of questions."

A coppery scent started filling the room, causing Tom to scrutinize the younger boy. "Drop the glamours Hadrian. Now!"


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTICE: **Hey guys, thank you so much for the continued support. I love hearing feedback and when your kind enough to let me know about mistakes i've made. I try to answer all comments left, if i haven't yet I apologize. THANK GUYS

** XX:** I am going on Vacation starting June 27th and i won't be back until July 9th. I will not be uploading chapters until i return! I will be working on chapters while i am away and will upload those that i make as soon as i return to make it up to mu fans!

**NOTE: I do NOT own Harry Potter or its characters. I ONLY own the plot to this story.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Toms entire focus zeroed in on the beaten and bloody boy that was kneeling in front of him. Tom couldn't even say anything, afraid that if he opened his mouth he'd hurt the younger boy. How dare those worthless little peons hurt what was his! Items around the room started exploding as his magic lashed out, becoming wild and hostile. He was so enraged that someone had touched his precious horcrux, but even more so because they'd covered it up with a powerful glamour to hide it.

"I-i'm so-sorry! I k-knew you'd be m-mad! P-please don't h-hurt m-me… i'll b-be good, i p-promise." Hadrian seemed to be repeating a variation over and over while covering his head with his arms, curling himself into a ball.

And just like that Tom pulled his magic back into himself and fixed the room. His attention suddenly fixed on the small broken boy, who was whimpering and trying to be less of a target. Was this what happened when those students ganged up on him. He was going to destroy someone, or several someones.

Tom stood and knelt beside his little snake, "Come on love, let's get you onto the bed and healed up. I apologize for not noticing, can you tell me who did this to you?"

Hadrian bit back a whine and whispered, "I'm filthy Tom, i can't dirty your bed."

Casting a quick _scourgify_ on the broken boy, before placing him onto the bed, their bed. "Tell me who, while i'm fixing you up. This isn't up for debate _Carissime_."

The boy just nodded, allowing Tom to undress him, though not fully. "A couple sixth year Slytherins, i can't remember their names. Flint tried to stop them, but they just stunned him. Crabbe, Goyle, Pucey, Parkinson, Weasley, Thomas; though Finnegan tried to stop them, but they just stunned him too. Diggory and his friends, and Chang with her group. They were always egged on by Draco."

Tom quickly spelled Hadrian asleep, just before his Magic broke free and shook the castle in its fury. How dare Slytherins do this! He would teach them all a lesson. Perhaps Snape would help him? He did need a few more potions for his _paulo anguis_ when he woke up. He quickly cleared up his room and went off to find their head of house. When he walked through the Common room, he found Snape there and he was in the middle of lecturing a few sixth years about stunning fellow Slytherins in the halls.

A snarl ripped through the Common room before the group of older boys were being held up and constricted by volatile magic. Tom's eyes were flashing between silver and red in his ire. He watched as the Malfoy scion paled, the little insect and his followers would be next.

"Salazar! Release these students at once!" Snape sneered, though there was no malice.

Tom cackled madly, "I'm afraid i can't do that, Professor. You see, i just had a very enlightening conversation with Hadrian. He said for the last week a group of students from various houses had been tormenting him for the accident in DADA."

Snape seemed to sneer deeper, "And you know for a fact it was these four?"

The magic in the air suddenly spiked. "I know for a fact, because Hadrian's story matched what you were lecturing them on. I also know that 9 Slytherins ganged up on him, in front of other houses. I also know that two Gryffindors, five Hufflepuffs and four Ravenclaws were involved. If you don't do something, then i will. Starting with every single Slytherin that had a hand in the torture that was done to the little snake. Am i being clear?"

Snape grinned maliciously, "Did you run a diagnostic before you healed him?"

Tom silently handed over a rolled up scroll. "I've spelled him into a dreamless sleep, but i'll need pain potions, muscle and nerve potions, nausea potions and vitamin potions. When you have time."

The head of house merely nodded, "leave a list of what you need on my desk, i'll start working as soon as i inform the other head of houses what their students have been up to. I'll be back shortly."

However, before the Potions Professor could leave, a young voice called out behind the two. The owner of the voice sounded terrified, "But you can't leave us in here with _him_! He'll kill us!"

Tom sneered back at Draco, "I will do no worse to you than you did to him. I gave each and every Slytherin a warning at the beginning of term, each of you decided to disobey it. You are now going to deal with the consequences."

Draco suddenly sneered, the look of fear gone. "He wasn't under your protection anymore. We heard your little fight. He was fair game!" several other first years nodded in agreement.

The sadistic grin that spread across Toms face had everyone paling, while Severus made a hasty departure. "I wonder if each of your fathers will think the same thing when i send your broken bodies to them? I wonder if they will think you were fair game, when you decided to go against the King and Heir of Slytherin. I wonder if they would be proud that you attacked their lords consort-to-be."

Suddenly the room was saturated in murderous magic, but no one could hear the pain filled screams and pleas. No one except the rest of Slytherin house, minus Hadrian who was sleeping deeply. In between curses and broken bones, you could hear sinister cackling. Tom was having so much fun, while letting off mountains of stress.

By the time he had finished, all nine students were unrecognizable. Just as he was about to spell bows onto them, Snape appeared in the Common room. "You have ten minutes, and then the headmaster will be here with the other head of houses."

Tom quickly created nine portkey ribbons, before fashioning them into bows. "Give your fathers a message for me. 'The _Dark Lord_ is back, and he isn't pleased.'" He gave each of them one last look before whispering, "_Mosmodre"_ and suddenly the nine bodies were gone.

A quick scourgify from both Snape and Tom had the room looking immaculate, moments before five adults burst into the common room.

"I felt portkeys go off, what has happened Severus?" Albus Dumbledore glanced around the room.

Tom looked sheepish. "It's my fault Headmaster. I was trying to distract them for Professor Snape, but they managed to get passed me before activating their portkeys. I suppose they didn't want to get punished for what they did to Hadrian."

Each of the Heads of houses sighed, before McGonagall spoke up. "Can we see the young man? Has he been treated yet?"

"I fixed him the best i could, before coming to inform Professor Snape. But i could never get rid of the image from my mind. Would that help?" He feigned distress, before leading them to his rooms.

Snape raised a brow at this, "Why is Mr. Potter sleeping in your room?"

Tom looked sheepish, "Hadrian has horrible nightmares, and sometimes he can't get to sleep. So i share my room with him, i really don't mind. It is nice to have the company."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I see no problem with the arrangement, so long as they both agree."

The five gasped as they took in the partially healed state of the small boy. None had been aware of how starved the younger boy was, this was two months of non-stop potions and good meals, but it was obvious the boy wasn't were he was supposed to be. Tom would let Snape fill them in on what little he knew.

"Would you mind if i went to bed now?" Tom faked a yawn.

The adults nodded before Snape herded them out the door, he wasn't going to leave any of the faulty alone with the _young_ Dark Lord. "I'll be bringing you potions for the boy later."

Tom just chuckled in the dark room before starting a small fire in the fireplace across from his bed. He would get back at the other houses later, right now he would awaken Hadrian and give the boy some much needed comfort. He'd never do something like this for anyone else, it was fortunate that the young boy was his horcrux and soul-bond.

"_Enervate_"

A pained moan filled the small room, but Tom was there cooing to him. "Are you awake, Hadrian?"

"Yes," he whimpered,his body felt like it was on fire. "Everything hurts."

Tom could tell that he was still dazed from blood loss, he also noticed that Hadrian wasn't looking straight at him, but in his general direction. "Snape is making you some potions, and I've punished the Slytherins who attacked you. The other houses better have been punished or I'll deal with them myself."

Some tension bled from the boy at that statement, "Tom?"

Said boy frowned, why was Hadrian calling his name? He was sitting right next to him, "I'm very sorry this happened to you _Paulo Anguis._ I'll take care of you until your all better, just stay beside me."

The younger boy nodded, before groaning. "Why is it so dark in here? Could you maybe light a candle?"

Tom stood quickly, grabbing Hadrian's face while ignoring the full body flinch, "_Carissime_, the fireplace has been lit this whole time, i've been sitting beside you. Can you not see anything?"

The older boy was trying to keep his temper in check, but this newest development was making it very hard to remain calm. His magic thrummed under his skin, wanting to be unleashed to display its wrath upon those that hurt the _Paulo Anguis_. If it wasn't fixable, he'd go back and torture and kill whomever caused this damage to his soul-bond.

"N-no. Everything is p-pitch black. T-tom, what's going on?" Hadrian tried to move, but Tom still had an almost bruising grip on his face.

"It would appear that you are blind at the moment. Whether it is permanent or not, i don't know. I'll try my hardest to fix you, but.." He trailed off, releasing Hadrian's face, but pulling the smaller boy into a hug. "If it's permanent, I'll help teach you to cope with it." he whispered.

The smaller boy sobbed into his only friends chest. Pouring all the hurt, sadness, anger and hopefulness into them. He was very happy that Tom wouldn't leave him behind if they couldn't fix his eyes. The older boy had been right, he should've stuck to one of the older Slytherins that seemed to differ to Tom, but he'd honestly thought the other students had been his friends. He made a promise to never trust anyone unless Tom felt the same way. Tom had become his very first friend, he'd helped with anything he'd had questions about, the older boy even spoiled him with pretty trinkets.

Tom smiled as he followed the younger boys thoughts, it would seem that his _Carissime_ liked cute things, he'd be sure to indulge the boy. "In the morning, we are going to talk to Snape. Don't even think about arguing with me."

Hadrian just nodded and slumped back into his only companion. "Alright, could i stay with you tonight? I-i don't think my room is safe."

"Of course! We can move your stuff into my room tomorrow after breakfast." The older boy settled them into the bed, before lowering the flame and dozing off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Darlings! **I'm back from my vacation! I'm still trying to acclimate to the environment where i live after having spent 13 days in California! So i'm currently suffering from bad migraines whenever i leave my house. But as promised here is an update, more will follow it! I wrote quite a bit of this story while in Cali, i hope you enjoy this chapter and those to come!

Thank you for all your wonderful comments! i enjoy your criticisms and views and opinions; so long as it is kept to a professional standard and not mean.

I look forward to your comments! If you feel the need to be nasty about something i've said, be an adult about it and PM me, don't post your drivel, or deprecatingly vicious biased personal views, or your prejudiced beliefs where the rest of my fans and readers have to see it! _THANKS FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT!_

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
**NOTE: I do NOT own Harry Potter or it's characters. I only wrote the plot to this story.**  
**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

Hadrian was up early the next morning, he could tell that Tom was still asleep, so he quietly left the bed. The poor boy didn't get very far before he bumped into something, which knocked several small items onto the floor. The noise of course had woken Tom, who silently watched as the younger boy tried to pick up whatever had fallen. Before he sighed in defeat and slumped to the floor, tears falling quickly.

Tom sighed, deciding it would be better to help the first year. "Hadrian? Are you alright?"

A sniffle was heard, "Yeah, I knocked into something. This sucks, i just wanted to go to the bathroom and get dressed."

Helping the smaller boy up, Tom lead him to the bathroom. "I'll go get your items real fast. We should think about maybe getting you a familiar."

Summoning the first years items, he was surprised that his little companion owned very little. The only items in the trunk beside school supplies were the presents Tom had gifted him. Had he received nothing from the blasted muggle family? Just thinking of the family his precious jewel lived with, made Tom tremble with anger.

"T-tom?"

Turning towards the boy, he grinned suddenly. "I'm going to teach you something, it'll help you somewhat get around."

Tom pulled the smaller boy into the center of their room. "W-will it stop me from running into things?"

"It'll help you see people who have magic." Tom elaborated.

Thankfully the duo were at Hogwarts, otherwise Hadrian would have been flagged for underage use of magic. But Tom didn't worry about that, as he grabbed Hadrian's arm and showing him to the sitting area. It would be better for the little snake, in case he got tired.

Hadrian gave him a determined nod, "What first."

"Basically you'll be stretching out your magic. Use it to feel the other magic around you. This weekend we can look through some catalogs to find you a familiar." Tom instructed him.

Hadrian focused on himself, trying to send his magic outside of his body, before anything could happen he felt his body shrink. ~Did i morph again?~

"Yes." Tom said mildly, but was surprised when the animagus turned to face him directly.

~I can see you Tom!~ the snake hissed excitedly before winding its way up the second years body.

Tom nearly gloated, before remembering that his snake could see again. If he couldn't, Tom would have preened in his smugness. It wasn't everyday that your bonded to be was a serpent, after all. Especially wizards like Hadrian, who was straddling the line of being a grey wizard.

"Well,aren't you just a pretty Tiger Snake." Tom chuckled, his little snake was quite the wonder.

Of course the small snake puffed up with pride, before deflating. It wasn't easy for snakes to show their emotions like other animals, but Tom could feel the depression leaking from the small boy.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **  
**To Be Continued. Sorry that the chapter was so short !I'll be writing up a double length chapter this weekend!**


	6. Announcement

Hello my lovely lovely readers!

I love you all for your support and amazing patience. But my Finals (for college) are coming up in just 3 weeks and school work is drowning me. I haven't had time to sit and write much of anything and I apologize.

As soon as finals are over, I will write and update regularly.

Again, I apologize


End file.
